prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dean27/Archive 7
Hello *Are you interested in a sysadmin for this wiki? I've been one for the past 3 or 4 years and also worked in ???.com. I won't be a "real" admin, I'll just be the one who will fix all the tech problems plus do all the necessary coding. I'm the current sysadmin of The Big Bang Theory wiki so I have more or less experience on how the wikia operates. I can add anything else that this wiki needs(auto-refresh(if you don't have one), Fix the skin etc.). There is no active admins but you, so I can give you a hand with any problems which may occur. Let me know. 02:40, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :*Can u unlock wwe roster so i can put the right information in there Yorkerman (talk) 00:13, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Randy Orton; 12 Rounds 2 Reloaded Winner~ *Hey, just letting you know i sent you the email of my address, name and user name for the 12 Rounds Reloaded Dvd, thanks :D Process for deletion *I found a page that is the same as another, and the first page linked should be deleted. However I have no clue what process I need to go through for that. Thanks BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 06:50, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :*Also there are a few catagory pages I noticed that are basically the same thing as others with more pages. So I want to delete those too, just letting you know BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 06:53, June 27, 2013 (UTC) WWE United States categories *When I try to add a category to WWE United States Championship I don't think anything happens, nor does it show two categories I added yesterday. Wikia problem or something else? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:54, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Real name vs ring name? *When is it right to use the ring name, and when is it right to use their real name? Just wondering. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 01:03, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :*I am replaceing all the pictures thet were there and putting all the pictures of the match both entrances and match. :*I dont get it before i started there were not even all the pictures of just the match anyway and now your telling me you have pages for the pictures wouldn't i just do that on the shows gallery page ? RE:Images *Oh man my bad! When I save I just do it quick so I can move on to do other stuff, but I'll make sure to do this for now on. You want me to reupload stuff I recently put up? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 08:29, July 2, 2013 (UTC) **Oh okay, thanks for telling me now, I was just gonna get a bunch of toy images too. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 08:48, July 2, 2013 (UTC) **Don't worry I always make sure I add pictures to the image page. Recently I did all the ROH roster and made sure to do so, even made a few image pages. And I did? I know I added better qaulity pictures then replaced it with the new one, but anything else I did I'm sorry about. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 08:48, July 2, 2013 (UTC) **Thank you! I can understand why, this wiki is bigger than most, but so many pages that aren't up to standard. I try to help where I can, so I'm sorry if I've been making mistakes, I'll be more careful. And I'll be sure too. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 09:02, July 2, 2013 (UTC) WWE Championship sideplates question. *Would all the different versions belong in Custom Belt Design Gallery or just not at all? Because this belt could either last a couple of years or many years, and I feel it'll be a good amount of years and I really don't want to clog up the page. I don't know, what do you think? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 09:37, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Championship question. *Okay, so any championship that has been active under multiple promotions, such as the WWE/WCW Cruiserweight championship, and the WCW/NWA Television championship, should they all be merged, along with their related pages? I mean they do share the same linege, the only problem would be what to name them. I guess the last used name would suffice, but what do you think? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 11:32, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :*Dean, I feel WCW Television Championship should be removed since the WCW and WWE and NWA United States championship, while sharing the same lineage, have different pages. Also the champion history pages should be edited to relect the different pages, but also noting the name/promotion change, and then linking to that champion history page. What do you think? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:44, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Undertaker's page *Why is it locked? Same with Raw? Anyway, can you please add the catagory "WWE Hardcore Champions" to his page? He's the last one I need to add to complete that catagory and I can't becuase it's locked. Thanks. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 01:19, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Tag team article merger *I noticed you created a Bad Influence article, we could import the content from World Tag Team Champions of the World (what they went by previously before inventing the moniker) via a merger I think. :*Also could use an article for the Bro Mans (spinoff of New Jersey Shore) do you think they've been together enough? :*Still lacking a page for Austin Ares and Robert Roode. I noticed on the last ep of TNA that Daniels/Kazarian referred to them as "The Dirty Heels" repeatedly, wondering if we should run with that. They had previously identified as the "Wet Dream Team" but that didn't last beyond an episode. :*Both Roode and Aries' more recent sections could be used to develope some of the background I guess. Hard to build without a name to go on though. Any preference with Dirty Heels or Wet Dream Team or somethin else? DH is more recent and catchy, but WDT did come from the team itself rather than their rivals. +Y 17:19, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Do you mind or?... *Well I created a category page for Pro Wrestling LIVE Alumni, and I accidentally capitalized the A in alumni. I know all the other alumni categories use the lowercase a, so do you think you can change the name, or should we just leave it be? My bad by the way, if you do mind and want to keep the alumni categories consistent. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 17:35, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Images *That's pretty much what I'm trying to do. Some of these pages have obviously taken the pics from wwe.com and it's a pretty good source of pics but at the same time, they've removed most of their pictures involving Chris Benoit from the galleries for PPVs. I've been looking around and found plenty of them, which will be useful to post alongside everything else in the articles that miss them. The Rabid Wolverine123 (talk) 23:24, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Template typo and teams *This is locked so I can't fix but on Template:WWE Roster it links to Seth Rollins & Roman Reings spelling Roman's last name wrong. Not even sure a page for just these two as tag champs even exists. Since they part of the Shield stable which is already listed on the template shouldn't that suffice? :*We're also missing Team Rhodes Scholars, and I am wondering if The Real Americans might be added. Also since Sin Cara is sort of AWOL wondering if his team with Sin Cara should be removed as non-current? The Usos are also missing and probably deserve a spot considering how they were built up for the kickoff for MITB. :*Also might be nice to have Tons of Funk and the Funkadactyls side by side. Or maybe we could do female teams (bellas and dactyls are all I can think of) on one line and then male on the next? :*What would your general policy by on split teams and when to remove them? Like how long do you think we should wait if Kane and DB stop tagging (though I could see them reuniting) before removing Hell No? This concern applies more to 2 other tag teams based on the results of MITB 2013 who I don't think we'll need to keep listed. +Y 03:21, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :*Oh yeah, since The Wyatt Family debuted last Monday should we add them too? Though I think they're still simultaneously still on NXT as well. Plus since Big E is now on the main section he could probably be removed from NXT since I don't think he's been on there a few weeks since he lost his rematch to Bo Dallas and Dallas seems to be going on to feud with Leo Kruger. +Y 04:02, July 15, 2013 (UTC) *Template:TNA Roster lacks a 'teams/stables' row like the WWE template has. I am wondering if one could be added. Based on ones I'm aware of currently being active, we have: :*Aces & Eights :*Bad Influence :*New Main Event Mafia (including Magnus & Samoa Joe who were tag champs before) :*Wet Dream Team *while red links could be made for when we get pages for: :*Bro Mans (since New Jersey Shore disbanded and no longer needs to be listed) :*Chavo & Hernandez :*Storm & Gunner who have all competed together repeatedly. *Based on TNA Tag Team Tournament 2013 listing British Invasion and Generation Me and Team 3D and The Hot Shots may also be useful. +Y Copyright Issues *Hi, we have had complaints about you uploading copyrighted content and have had to delete an image, which you then restored. If you feel the DMCA notification was an error, you can file a counter-notice with us but restoring the content without taking that step is creating a pattern of repeated copyright infringement, which can result in the permanent loss of your account. Thanks, --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 19:46, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Portal:Top Wrestlers error *On the Portal:Top Wrestlers page, Brock Lesnar's picture leads to a new a page titled "Brock Lesner" which is a misspelling of his name. Just letting you know BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 04:02, July 23, 2013 (UTC) WWE PPV images *I've done so many edits with images that I don't know which ones exactly you're talking about, but the reason I've done some changes is to make it look better. Resized some images and so on to make them look better. And in some cases, I've replaced them in better quality. Take No Mercy 02 for instance, I replaced the exact same images from the HIAC main event but in color rather than black and white. The Rabid Wolverine123 (talk) 00:51, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :*Well, whatever you say. I will just add images from now on. (more so on pages that lack them) By the way, I can't fix this so can you do it? On Template:Smackdown results, the episode from 17 February 2006 is missing and needs to be added. The Rabid Wolverine123 (talk) 03:35, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :*Isn't that something I've been doing quite a bit recently? Are the pages the archives from 2005-2006 and so on that you're talking about? Because that's what I'm working with at the moment. Specially since they still have Benoit pictures there and I want them stored here in case they ever discover them and take them down. The Rabid Wolverine123 (talk) 19:20, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello Its Crimson *Hello i am new here and i just want to say that the Erick Rowan (Joseph Stud) page needs cleaning up and finishing. Crimson head 98 (talk) 18:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Raw/Smackdown show pictures *Do you want all the pictures available, or just a select few from every match or whatever else happened that episode? I'd like to help out but I want to make sure I do it the right way. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC) *You don't mind if I crop the pictures so that the black sides are removed right? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:07, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Red links *Yeah I guess what ended up being a 1-time (or was it 2?) tag of Henry+Show doesn't need a redlink to make it show up on . At the time I guess I had thought they might stay together longer. Some of the other teams though I sort of wanted them to serve as reminders to make pages since they had longer tag histories and I was holding out on thinking of a name. I was really hoping to find out the wrestling identity of Galaxian One so we could redirect that name to their page. Plus there were many ice creams besides Antonio Cesaro. :*Plus then there's Chick Magnet Venom, the mysterious partner linked to CM Punk's namesake. Covering that team if we can ever get info would be a crucial part of Punk's history. As for the Survivor Series teams, since they were kinda one-shots I could prob redirect the team names to whatever section of the PPV describes the teamup. +Y 20:03, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :*I can't manually add things to WantedPages, it's a function that automatically compiles a list of all red links :) Also when those pages get created (making the link blue) it puts a strikethrough through them before they're removed by the next update, not sure how often it gets updated. I can see that February 17, 2014 Monday Night RAW results‏ for example has a strikethrough since it was created today. I'm not sure what you mean about SS89... +Y 20:13, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Images *Sorry for the late comment, I add the images for this weeks RAW and thanks I will help out with the images that's needed. --Teatoper (talk) 05:39, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Saturday Morning Slam *Hello Dean. Here are the following resources that I used to discover the venues and locations for the Saturday Morning Slam tapings for September 22 and 29. *http://www.profightdb.com/cards/wwe/saturday-morning-slam-taping-5-16562.html *http://www.profightdb.com/cards/wwe/saturday-morning-slam-taping-6-16563.html You're welcome! --GameWhiz14 (talk) 07:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Episode Pages *Yeah, sure, I'll help with the episodes =) Rangerkid51 10:44, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Early Raw *Which ones are you talking about? The pics from 2000-2003? It's some of the matches that appear in WWE.com's top 50 Raw matches. And if you're wondering about the 2004 pics that are in smaller pixels, I got them from repository.wwe.com. Here's an example: http://repository.wwe.com/galleries/raw_102504/01.html The Rabid Wolverine123 (talk) 02:10, August 12, 2013 (UTC)